


Истинный гений

by MissChiss



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Hand of Thrawn Duology - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissChiss/pseuds/MissChiss
Summary: По просьбе Трауна Илай отправляется в Доминацию, где встречает того, кого совсем не ожидал увидеть...





	Истинный гений

**Author's Note:**

> Данная работа появилась из случайной мысли свести старый и новый канон (в частности в отношении Трауна), а поскольку события в них различаются, то и здесь присутствуют небольшие несостыковки.
> 
> И еще Илай Ванто здесь написан именно так, ибо автор так услышал в оригинале.

Илай шел по коридору за мерно вышагивающими чиссами в форме флота экспансии и обороны и активно осматривался по сторонам. Хотя стоит признать, смотреть было особо не на что. Это все же был военный корабль, а не музей искусств на Корусканте, и ожидать расписных стен и барельефов на потолке не стоило. Внутреннее пространство корабля было похоже на имперские образцы, и все же Илай чувствовал, что он давно и далеко, не в Империи. От всего словно веяло чужой культурой, другими порядками. И ему нужно будет к этому привыкать. Придется привыкнуть.

Похожий путь он прошел несколько лет назад, когда его жизнь, как он тогда думал, пошла под откос. Все перевернулось с ног на голову и с носа на корму и все из-за одного челов…чисса. Тогда он считал это наказанием за что-то. Позже, постепенно он начал понимать, что это скорее было наградой. Но как только он принял свою, теперь уже радостную, участь и новый путь, как Траун тут же предоставил ему другой. Как будто ему не нравилось, что Илай наконец то снова, через столько лет, нашел свою зону комфорта. Только стоило пригреться – опять пытаются выкинуть на мороз. Причем в данном случае можно сказать и в прямом и в переносном смысле.

Он хорошо помнил тот день, когда Траун вызвал его к себе в кабинет. Вполне обычное событие, которому Илай не предал много внимания, а потому бодро направился на встречу с начальством. Траун в полумраке своих гранд-адмиральских покоев как обычно разглядывал голограмму какого-то далекого, невозможно загадочного, но такого понятного и открытого источника информации для чисса. Илай замер недалеко от очередного предмета искусства и уставил глаза на изображение. Пусть Траун думает, что Илай тоже изучает его и пытается выделить важные детали. Впрочем, для него голограмма никаких тайн раскрывать не хотела. Как обычно.

Продержав своего помощника достаточное количество времени, Траун кивком головы пригласил того присесть. Илай медленно оторвал взгляд от затухающей голограммы и уместится на стуле по другую сторону стола от Трауна. Тот, сцепив руки вместе, еще некоторое время задумчиво поизучал их. Затем медленно перевел взгляд на сидящего напротив человека.

\- У меня важное задание для Вас, коммандер.

Илай немного удивился прямолинейности фразы. Траун любил сначала немного «поиграть с добычей» закидав отвлеченными, как казалось жертве, вопросами. Но в данном случае, либо у него сегодня не было настроения для такого, либо дело действительно очень важное. Даже сверхважное.

Илай ответил кивком, давая понять, что готов воспринимать информацию дальше. Однако вскоре он понял, что к такой информации его ни жизнь, ни Траун не готовили. Ни к информации, ни к заданию.

После того, как чисс умолк наступил черед Илая молча изучать поверхность стола. На него вывалилось слишком много. В нем боролось столько эмоций и мыслей, что он не знал, что выбрать.

Трауна не изгоняли, Империя для него - не единственная возможность избежать бесцельного существования на неизвестной планете и здесь он для вполне конкретной цели. И сам Илай косвенно тоже служил этой цели, все это время просвещая и помогая Трауну в этом жестоком ко всему живому мире. А теперь он просил о еще большем пособничестве в его великом деле – отправиться в Неизведанные Регионы и примкнуть к его народу. Послужить источником информации и знаний. Послужить на благо Доминации. Государства, о котором Илай знал чуть больше, чем ничего и ровно столько же о нем заботился. Какое ему дело до всех этих чиссов, когда всего лишь один представитель так круто изменил его жизнь? Что тогда сделает с ним целая стайка таких же всезнающих, гордых воинов?

Траун терпеливо ждал, пока он замкнет все мысли у себя в голове. Илай подумал о том, что ждать ему придется долго и лучше бы он включил одну из своих голограмм, чтобы хоть как-то скоротать время.

Конечно, Траун пояснил, что все это было задумано для высшей цели – для защиты от потенциальной угрозы извне, которая по его словам была не чем-то эфемерным, а вполне реальным и смертоносным. Чем-то, против чего галактика сможет выстоять только как единое целое. И их задача – обеспечить это самое целое. А для этого для начала нужен хотя бы обмен информацией.

Роль инфочипа Илаю исполнять не хотелось и поэтому он спросил Трауна нельзя ли просто послать чиссам необходимые данные. На что получил, разумеется, логичный ответ, что гораздо рациональнее послать представителя другого государства, который не только сможет предоставить эту информацию, но и собрать ее воедино и разъяснить что к чему в незнакомой человеческой и не только культуре. У Трауна как всего все красиво и правильно складывается. Однако эта мозаика всегда приводила к правильному решению, действиям и победе. И то, о чем он сейчас просит кажется весьма важной частью этого грандиозного плана. К тому же, чиссы всегда держались обособленно, тщательно оберегали свои границы и почти не допускали контакта с внешним миром. Отправляя Илая к ним, Траун также демонстрировал доверие. Он точно знал, что Илай справится с этой ролью эмиссара, возможно первого за много сотен лет. И все же… несмотря на то, что Траун все уже просчитал до мелочей, Илаю нужно было принять свое решение. Этот шаг, возможно, станет самым большим в его жизни. Хотя с Трауном никогда не знаешь наверняка… И все же.

Тогда Траун не получил от него ответа, лишь обещание подумать. Но даже выходя из кабинета Илай понимал, что глубоко в душе он уже знает ответ. К тому же, если Трауну что-то нужно, он этого добьётся. И противиться этому – лишь откладывать неизбежное.

Путь до чисского пространства не занял очень много времени. Химера, разумеется по чистой случайности, оказалась на задании недалеко от границ Неизведанных регионов. Траун также снабдил Илая своим дневником, который видимо вел все время с тех пор как начал свое существование в Империи. Илай даже задумался над тем, не начать ли вести свой, раз уж он оказался в похожей ситуации, но потом передумал. Ему и так предстоит много дел, да и такие гениальные мысли как у Трауна, у него вряд ли появятся.

Приземлившись в ангаре чисского корабля, Илай ожидал увидеть адмирала Ар’Алани, с которой общался по голосвязи перед посадкой, однако у трапа его ожидали только двое чиссов, один из которых кратко его поприветствовал на сай-бисти, и сказал следовать за ним. Что ж, наверное, ожидать, что его у трапа встретит лично адмирал было глупо.

Провожатые шустро шагали по коридору и Илай отчаянно старался не отставать. Наконец, заведя его, наверное, в самый дальний конец корабля, чиссы остановились по обе стороны дверного проема, один из нажал на кнопку открывающего механизма и кивнул головой в сторону образовавшегося прохода. Переводить данный жест не требовалось и Илай шагнул внутрь.

В помещении был приглушенный свет и Илай на некоторое время замер на пороге, давая глазам привыкнуть. У дальней стены располагалось большое кресло, которое было развернуто от него. Сидящий в нем чисс что-то разглядывал на экране, проекция которого отображалась на противоположной от него стене. Илай сделал несколько шагов.

\- Адмирал Ар’Алани?

Чисс выключил проекцию, легко прикоснувшись к панели на одном из подлокотников и медленно обернулся. У Илая упала челюсть.

В кресле перед ним действительно сидел чисс. Но это была не Ар’Алани. Это был… Траун?

Нет, это невозможно. Это просто другой чисс. Просто он настолько привык к Трауну, что все чиссы теперь будут казаться похожими на него. Однако с провожатыми такой ошибки не случилось. И все же…

Да, это не может быть он. Этот даже выглядит немного иначе. На алых, горящих глазах совсем не видно зрачков или радужки. И лицо кажется более человеческим, только с бледно-синей кожей. Он был другим. И все же Илай как будто чувствовал, что это именно он.

\- Приветствую, Илай Ванто, – тихим голосом сказал чисс, по-видимому решив, что выделенной паузы было достаточно. Он явно ждал его реакции.

\- Т..Траун? – возможно, в данном случае было более уместным официальное приветствие, но Илай был слишком растерян, чтобы думать о таком. Сейчас его интересовал только один вопрос.

Чисс сложил пальцы рук вместе перед собой и слегка наклонил голову.

\- Я понимаю твое удивление и замешательство. Но думаю, что ты еще больше удивишься, когда узнаешь суть вещей. Однако отвечая на твой вопрос. Да, это имя принадлежит мне.

\- Но… почему ты другой? И как ты добрался сюда… и зачем? Если тебе нужно было вернуться, почему не полетел со мной?

\- Мне не нужно было никуда возвращаться. Я всегда был здесь.

\- В каком смысле – здесь? Ты последние несколько лет провел в Империи. А до этого еще месяцы на той планете! Что вообще происходит?!

\- Тебе нужно успокоиться. То, что я расскажу будет сложно воспринять в твоем состоянии.

Траун указал рукой на соседнее кресло, встал и направился к стоящему у стены шкафу. Илай проследил за ним взглядом и медленно двинулся в сторону кресла. Траун достал из ящика какую-то бутылку и две небольших кружки. Наполнив обе, он вернулся и предложил одну Илаю. Он осторожно взял напиток и принюхался. Запах был довольно терпкий.

\- Это форвишский эль, - коротко проинформировал его Траун, делая глоток из своей кружки. Илай тоже осторожно попробовал содержимое. И сморщился. Напиток был слишком резким на его вкус.

Траун тем временем снова расположился в кресле.

\- Так ты расскажешь мне что происходит? – уже немного спокойнее спросил Илай.

\- Разумеется, - кивнул чисс. – Однако твой вопрос не совсем конкретен. Что именно ты хочешь узнать?

Илай вздохнул. Опять эти его игры разума.

\- Хорошо. Ты – настоящий Траун?

Чисс слегка улыбнулся.

\- Немного странная постановка вопроса, однако, ты движешься в верном направлении. Да, я - настоящий.

\- Ты был здесь все время? Никогда не покидал Доминиона?

\- Я был за границами пространства чиссов несколько раз. Но в последнее время не удалялся далеко. Поэтому можно сказать, что да. Я уже долгое время был… здесь.

\- А со мной все это время был не ты?

\- Верно.

\- Но как это может быть!? Кто тогда это был? Он… был почти как ты. Хотя, получается, тебя то я как раз не знаю. Ты сейчас почти как он. То есть ты – другой. Но вы очень похожи. Но и…

Взмахом руки Траун остановил поток речи Илая.

\- Ты сказал правильную вещь – он почти как я. Это наиболее близко к истине.

Илай некоторое время изучал сидящего напротив чисса.

\- Он… как твой двойник?

Чисс кивнул.

\- Но, зачем? И откуда ты тогда знаешь меня?

\- Я думаю, он уже объяснил тебе причину перед тем, как отправить тебя сюда. По крайней мере, я проинструктировал его сделать это…

Илай чувствовал, что у него потихоньку съезжает крыша.

\- Траун, пожалуйста, просто расскажи мне все. Я сейчас не могу отгадывать твои загадки.

Чисс пристально рассматривал Илая, затем милостиво кивнул.

\- Хорошо, возможно так действительно будет лучше. Чиссы уже давно обращали взгляды на основную часть галактики. Мы всегда за вами следили. Однако только издалека, и конечно же, данные были неполны, обрывисты, а иногда и неверны. Но ваши дела нас волновали мало. До недавнего времени. Большинству и сейчас нет дела до остальной части галактики. Но есть и те, кто видят там потенциал. Поэтому мне и удалось убедить правящие семьи, что нам нужно больше информации о вашей Империи, более подробное изучение происходящего. А в лучшем случае – еще и контроль, пусть и небольшой. При этом, данное изучение должно быть односторонним. Границы Доминиона должны оставаться закрытыми для внешнего мира. Поэтому, наиболее логичным вариантом было послать кого-нибудь в Империю под видом беженца или изгнанника. Я хотел отправиться лично, но такое решение одобрено не было. Видишь ли, в Неизведанных Регионах полно опасностей, о которых в основной части галактики даже и не догадываются. Я нужен был здесь, для защиты своего народа. Но оставлять свой план по внедрению в Империю мне не хотелось. Примерно в это же время мне посчастливилось встретиться с Флимом… Я пока опущу подробности нашего знакомства. Он не обладает выдающимся интеллектом, однако его способности в части… обмана, изворотливости и притворства, должно быть, достойны восхищения. Полагаю, ты сам в этом убедился. Это было рискованно. Но в конце концов при провале мы почти ничего не теряли. Кроме этого человека. Однако иногда без жертв не обойтись…

\- Подожди, ты хочешь сказать, что все это время это был просто человек?

\- Именно так. Чиссы и люди мало чем отличаются по внешним параметрам. Изменить цвет кожи и волос не было проблемой. Однако, изменить цвет и особенности глаз – гораздо сложнее. Но мы справились и с этой частью. Небольшие протезы, на основе линз, пусть и не могли спрятать зрачок и радужку, но все же изменяли цвет глаз, а с помощью небольших диодов можно сделать их светящимися. Для длительного эффекта был необходим небольшой аккумулятор, который удалось спрятать в лобной доле.

\- Поэтому у него были эти налобные дуги, а у тебя и тех, провожатых, чиссов – нет… И глаза… Они у всех чиссов такие?

\- Да, наша копия, несмотря на то, что была хорошим образцом, все же не полностью отражала внешность чиссов. Но в этом не было большой необходимости. Люди почти не контактировали с чиссами столетиями и почти ничего о нас не знают до сих пор. И, как и ожидалась, в Империи никто не заметил изменений.

\- Хорошо, допустим, вы изменили цвет всего чего только можно. Но ты говорил, что этот Флим не особо умный. Тогда как он тогда все это проворачивал?

\- Под моим полным контролем и в точности с моими указаниями, разумеется. Да, установить четкую связь между Неизведанными Регионами и центральной частью галактики весьма проблематично, но все же не невозможно. Таким образом, я получал всю информацию, доступную Флиму и инструктировал его о дальнейших действиях. У него также были инструкции на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств вроде нарушения связи. Операция была и есть достаточно важной, я постарался продумать все возможные осложнения и пути выхода из них, чтобы минимизировать вероятность провала.

\- Но зачем ты прислал меня сюда?

\- Потому что ты теперь нужен мне здесь. Ты доказал, что тебе можно доверять и готов принять участие в кое чем более важном, чем защита Империи от пиратов.

\- И что же это «более важное»?

\- Флим уже поведал тебе часть событий, но без деталей. Он и сам их не знает. Ему и незачем. Тебе я расскажу больше. Почти все, что известно мне. Но не сейчас. Пока что у нас есть время, пусть и остается его все меньше.

\- Все меньше до чего?

Траун не ответил. Он направил алые глаза в пространство и думал о чем-то своем. Илай молча переваривал информацию.

\- Ты проделал долгий путь, - наконец вышел из оцепенения Траун. – Сейчас лучше отдохнуть. Мы поговорим снова, когда прибудем на место.

\- Куда мы направляемся?

\- В систему Нирауна. Там находится один из новых аванпостов. Единственный, расположенный за пределами Доминации. Вскоре он превратится в опорный центр для операций в Неизведанных регионах. Сделать его таковым - одна из наших первоочередных задач.

У Илая было множество вопросов. Но Траун ясно дал понять, что сейчас вводной лекции не будет. Что ж, вряд ли путь займет много времени. Да и одной беседы явно будет мало, чтобы рассказать ему обо всем. Значит придется подождать.

Илай молча поднялся и направился к выходу. Траун проводил его своими горящими алыми глазами и повернулся к вновь зажегшемуся экрану.

Да, его путь снова резко изменился. И снова в совершенно неожиданном направлении. Впрочем, теперь он научился воспринимать подобные перемены с меньшей долей пессимизма и еще он научился доверять Трауну. Но теперь еще придется привыкать доверять новому Трауну. Хотя учитывая, что все время это по сути был именно он… В любом случае, теперь перед ним лежал новый путь и новое задание. Одинаково интересное и важное. С Трауном всегда было сложно угадать что тебя ждет. И все же, он знал, что готов ко всему, что принесет будущее. Его новое будущее.

 


End file.
